The Beautiful Unknown
by Ness13
Summary: In the early 20th century Bella and Edward had an amorous relationship that is until he finds out about her family slaughter. 100 years later, still not a hundred percent over his love for her, he and the Cullens stumble upon someone who might just unknowingly come to aid. However this beautiful face has no recollection of anything and now Edward's fears come out to play
1. Hypocrisy

Ch 1 Hypocrisy

Edward's POV

The morning light shined brightly through the window, waking me up from the long sleep I had the night before. "Edward, darling, wake up," I heard my mother Elizabeth's voice call softly. Her voice sounded like a feathered whisper, it made you joyful to wake up.

She was in my room, re arranging it in her large dress. "Good morning, mother." She turned around with a white wide smile, her green eyes were genuinely happy to see me.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you today?"

"I'm well, how are you?" She placed the lantern back in its spot and walked over to me.

"Well, son." Her smile took on some amusement as she cradled my face in between her hands. "Now it is almost nine o'clock in the morning, you are up quite late, Mr. Masen so get ready and freshen up to start your day!" I kissed her rosy cheek before she shoved me into the bathroom herself.

In the small vanity mirror I looked at how messy my hair was. It fell over my forehead touching my eyebrows above my eyes that looked refreshed. I splashed some water onto my face, freshened up and changed, ready for whatever the day held for me—which probably wasn't much.

Being that I am only seventeen, I am still not eligible to go to war. That's the one thing I know I was meant to do, to serve my country whenever they needed me.

I've gone a total of three times to get information for recruitment but every time they would mention the simple age of at least eighteen to qualify. That was the frustrating part, knowing I was so close yet so far away at the same time to something I've been wanting since I was a child. I've wanted to follow in my brother's footsteps.

Unfortunately, I might be the only one anticipating my eighteenth birthday for that reason, because no one agreed with me.

My mother dreaded the idea like any mother would, offering me other options instead. My father—ha—he said simply he "did not create a son, for him to throw himself away and die." He had basically disowned my brother for his choice and would probably do the same to me.

Before my Aunt Meredith died she also spat on the idea, telling me to go to school and become a doctor, or do something important. As for the rest of my family, I have not a single idea where they are—but none of them would understand. I know this is what I want from myself and I'll do it—no matter what.

"Elizabeth! Edward!" I shut my eyes, holding back the groan that threatened to escape my lips.

"Father," I said simply as I walked over to the door. My mother was already over by him, with his coat and briefcase in her hands. He had a scowl on his face and terrible bags under his eyes from the overnight work he does.

Edward Sr. was a lawyer, but now does more office work during the night—which means he's never home anymore; I can't complain about that.

My father and I were very distant probably from when I was eight. I'm not sure what happened or why, but he just became an ice man with a stone heart in his chest.

Although he swears everything he does and all his overnight shifts are for his family, I know that's not true. Besides being cold towards me, he was awful towards my mother who only loved him.

When my mother asked to have another child he laughed at her telling her no, that god-forbid he had a girl and he couldn't handle another boy—he had no time for one which shattered my mother's heart. She was a very family-oriented person, yet he treated her like a simple woman, just like every man does in the early 1900s—disgusting.

"You're up late, boy." He noted I was still in my night wear.

"And you're home late, as well." I replied only to earn a cold glare in my direction.

"I don't believe I have any business reporting to you." He loosened his tie around his neck, yanking at it harshly. "I was working to support _my _family! To provide the very bread that goes down your throat, boy, while you sleep soundly."

His voice lowered an octave but I knew that didn't mean he had finished…if anything, he was just starting. "And what do you do? You fantasize about becoming a soldier one day. Pitiful. Just like your brother."

I stiffened when he mentioned Benjamin. Benjamin had been the eldest one by five years and went off into war. Unfortunately he was killed in action about a year later and my mother still mourned his death 'til this very day. "There's so much you can do with your life—"

"There's nothing wrong with being a soldier, father. You treat it as if it were an omen. I'd be honored to serve for my country, just like Benjamin did." I cut him off, watching him from beneath my hair, noticing my mother's lips thin out slightly. "I don't want to be anything else at the moment. Stop pressuring me into what I don't want. If I change my mind…you'll be the first one to know." I turned on my heel and walked away.

I heard him mutter under his breath before he spoke loudly, wanting to be heard. "Ungrateful child. If you hadn't babied him so much Elizabeth then maybe he would be more docile." My hands fisted up into balls just hearing him accuse her for ridiculous reasons.

"Leave her alone." She folded her hands in front of her, sighing slightly before walking away to place his belongings in the closet. As usual, he ignored my presence and grabbed her hand when she walked back into the room, kissing her knuckles.

"Elizabeth, I have a nice dinner for the both us tonight, would you care to join?" The sparkle in my mother's eyes returned and a smile graced her face. She was clearly happy, nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course, my love." This wasn't anything rare; my father did this once every few weeks to her so that she could have one night of bliss before the hell reign that would follow the next days.

Later that evening my parents had left for their dinner and my father asked me to go out with friends, in other words meaning that he wanted to spend the night with my mom. I sighed making my way out of the door and strolling along the streets.

The streetlights dimly lit the road in front of me as I boringly observed the houses, noticing the differences in patterns in each one. In many, lights were already shut indicating people were resting. These were usually the wealthy people's houses.

A huge house was guarded by a gate at the end of the street, many people exiting and entering cars. It looked as though it was a party and many were just arriving. I sighed, noticing a tall man with dusty red hair bow to a young woman who walked in and walked along side with her into the house. _It's probably the owner and her suitor._

I kept my pace ahead, not liking the idea of gawking all night at a party. I'd get a lot of walking done, since I had a long night ahead of me.

**A/N: A little introduction for our main man of the story Edward Masen. And if you're wondering yes this is Edward in the 1900s, and this is a rewrite of my original story ****_the beautiful unknown._**

**What'd you think? Feedback and reviews are appreciated thank you my lovelies!**

**Ness**


	2. Pale Pink Faintings

Ch 2 Pale Pink Faintings

By the time I had woken up after a late night, my father was already gone and my mother was cleaning the house as always. She wore the same smile from last night and I sighed, not wanting to ruin her small happiness. "Where are you off to, Edward?" I finished combing my hair so that it would stay in one place, before grabbing my coat.

"To meet up with Stephen." Stephen was my cousin from my father's side and the closest family member I had. She nodded and resumed picking up the shoes from the floor.

"Very well, be safe, Edward."

"I will."

"Oh," She called out right before I walked out the door. I looked over my shoulder and she walked up to me. "Can you accompany me tomorrow on an errand?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course I will." She smiled as well and I walked out walking to the nearest café, where I was to meet Stephen.

"Edward!" He called standing up to greet me properly. "How have you been?"

I shrugged, "Same old same old, still fighting with my father while trying to make my mom accept my choice to join the military."

He sighed heavily while adding sugar to his coffee. "They're still against it?"

"Yes, my father told me last night it was a _pitiful_ choice." I mimicked feeling the same irritation course through my blood as I did last night.

Stephan brought the cup to his lips, nodding in apprehension. "I understand where they're coming from but you my dear cousin are too focused on being a part of the war to settle down." His tone was joking, making the mood light which caused me to crack a smile. "But on serious tones,"

A woman on the far end of the café had made eye contact with me and had given me a suggestive smile. I returned it with a polite smile, but turned my eyes away back to Stephen.

She was a pretty woman, but like Stephan joked, I wasn't interested in settling down. Maybe it's because I haven't met anyone to settle down with. I was still young, if I survived the war then maybe I would consider settling down. "Hello," Stephen waved a hand in front of my face. _Good thing I was listening dear cousin._

"Sorry, proceed."

He snorted but otherwise brushed me off. "Benjamin's death wasn't easy on your parents Edward." I flinched, remembering when my mother received the telegram and screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes in agony, barely muttering what she read.

"My dad didn't care." My father kept a cold mask on even during the funeral; it was hard to believe that he had helped make us.

Stephan shook his head. "I doubt that, Uncle Edward just has a weird way of showing affection."

"He has none." I muttered under my breath and he coughed. "In any case, it was hardest on your mother. She doesn't want to lose her other son. So just be careful."

I sighed nodding as I ate a cracker. "I know."

His eyes immediately snapped past me, following something behind me. Knowing him, it was probably a woman—he had a 'weakness' towards women. "Would you look at her…" He trailed off his eyes wide.

I turned my eyes and saw a slender woman walking past with her chamber maiden at her side, holding an umbrella over her head. She wore a large light blue dress, but the sun wouldn't let me see her face. Eh.

"Who is she?" Stephan knew every woman, so when I saw him shrug it was quite surprising. I raised an eyebrow not believing my eyes. "Not sure what her name is, but she's a wealthy girl. You can tell." I shrugged and continued eating my crackers.

Bella's POV

"May we return home, Trudy?" I asked kindly, feeling the scorching sun against my body. The heat was unbearable and so was wearing this corset under my light blue dress. My hands flew to my stomach, trying to control my breathing to a steady pace. "I believe my corset is a bit too tight."

"Of course, lady Bella," She quickly led me past a small café, on our route home to arrive faster. When we arrived I greeted my parents with a kiss before walking into my chamber and loosening the corset ever so much. A tiny bit of loosening made a huge difference in my breathing pattern.

"Thank you." I smiled towards Trudy, taking a seat on my bed before Sebastian walked in with my father at his side.

"Sebastian!" I greeted happily. Sebastian had been my art professor in all senses of the word, hired by my father to help me expand on my knowledge of the arts.

I still remember the day upon meeting him. His good looks struck me—with his pale skin, dusty red hair and gold-like eyes. I still remember the way I blushed timidly as he grasped my hand in his gloved one and greeted me.

That was a few years back and I admit that I had a small crush on him, but over time that has evolved into friendship. He was someone I trusted completely without a doubt and in whom I confided in.

"Isabella," He smiled putting down his bag. "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Of course." I agreed, clasping my hands eagerly.

"Then let me leave my stuff here and we shall head downstairs and begin."

"I leave you in good hands, Isabella." Charles, my father said kindly before leaving.

"Thank you, father." My family was formal, never less than that. My parents were good people but most of their attention didn't go to me but on other matters such as society and politics.

My father was wealthy because of his passion for politics and my mother was kind to me, but she wasn't around all the time like a mother should be.

We weren't quite linked as a family should, but I had grown to accept that and that fact didn't bother me. The love between my parents seems to have died over time but they continue married because they don't believe in divorce. They just avoid crossing words with each other.

Sebastian was opening a book in his hand, probably a novel and smiled when I walked in. "Bella,"

I returned the smile and sat in the chair a few feet away from him. Sebastian and I never really had physical contact, just that one time we first met but I never paid much mind to it. "What are we reading today?"

"We're going to focus on poetry and interpret the meaning behind each word." That sounded wonderful, interpretation is what made reading more enjoyable because it was a way to understand the deeper meaning of the author's work. "Before we begin, how have you been?"

"I've been well," I answered simply, since my life alone was simple and quite boring. It was a lot like a routine but that's all lives of noble lady's.

"Mother and father are already planning another _extravagant_ party." My voice dripped with sarcasm emphasizing my dislike for the large parties my parents held. They were always their friends and I wouldn't do much the entire night. In fact, I counted down the seconds until the last person went home.

"Oh, another one already?"

I nodded. "My thoughts exactly, but I don't expect much more from them. Soon they'll be talking to me about finding a perfect suitor for marriage." I heard Sebastian sigh and when I looked up, he had a sympathetic smile on his pale face. I looked under his golden eyes, noticing the dark bags that tainted his snowy skin. I frowned; this probably meant he wasn't sleeping.

"They love you in their own way, Bella."

It was my turn to sigh, knowingly. "I know and I as well." He grabbed another small book and placed it gently in my hands. "Sebastian you should sleep, your bags under your eyes are terribly dark again." His back stiffened for a mere second before he chuckled.

"As always, very observant." He mumbled lowly. "They'll go away in a few days." He turned to face me again, ending that conversation and pointing to a line on the page he opened the book to. "Let us begin." 

Edward's POV

It was a gloomy day, with dark clouds hovering over the sky threatening to rain at any moment. "Thank you very much," I heard my mother's voice from a few feet away. She had asked me to accompany her on an errand which I didn't refuse. "Let's go, Edward."

I offered her my arm and she wrapped her arms around it, while we both walked by a small park on our way home. "Mother," She looked up at me. "You're a wonderful mother, thank you." Her emerald eyes glinted with happiness and she beamed, radiating her good mood. "Thank you, my boy. I am proud to be your mother."

"Do you miss him?" I asked, my view now focusing on the grass ahead of us. She sighed slightly knowing exactly who I was referring to. Her posture slumped for merely a moment.

"Every day. He was my first child, my first pride and not a day goes by when I don't miss him. And there won't be a day I won't miss him until the day I die."

I stayed silent before continuing the conversation. "I miss him too, we were very close."

The image of a tall man with reddish-brown hair neatly combed to the side appeared in my mind. He had light brown eyes and fair skin, but his smile was as genuine as our mother's. He was the kindest man I'd ever known and it seemed cruel that fate ripped him from our side.

"You were." She sniffled and I suddenly worried that I had made her sad, but there was a small smile on her face. "My two boys…always were running around the house making such a racket." She chuckled once before looking towards the sky.

Suddenly, her grip on my arm loosened and she'd lost her balance, causing her to sway. She held her head, before collapsing into my arms. I panicked and gently shook her. "Mother!" But no response and the worry started to overcome me.

I heard fast footsteps approach me and suddenly a mass of a pale pink material fell around in front of me and my mother. "Milady," she called out warmly.

When I looked up at her, I saw a fair skinned young woman in front of me. She had sandy brown hair that was mostly tucked into her bonnet and these gem-like blue eyes that glittered against her skin.

She was…a sight. Her slender hand reached out and touched my mother's cheek gently. "She seems to have fainted but her temperature isn't abnormal." A chamber maid quickly followed the young lady with an umbrella and that's when I recognized that this was the wealthy woman that passed by the café yesterday and Stephan was staring at.

Before I knew it a blonde man walked over to us with a rushed expression and a medical bag in his hand. He had to be a doctor, which was fortunate for us. He knelt down and felt her cheek as did the lady a few seconds ago.

"Pardon me," he said opening his bag, bringing out a cotton ball and placing slightly underneath Elizabeth's nose. In mere seconds, she responded, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of alcohol and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mother," I said with relief clear in my voice as I kissed her forehead.

"E-Edward…?" She looked around, noticing unfamiliar faces.

"It seems you fainted." The young lady said with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude, and I haven't even properly introduced myself. My name is Isabella Swan," She started before gesturing to the woman behind her carrying the umbrella. "And this is Trudy." The woman bowed her head politely.

"Edward Masen," I introduced. _Isabella Swan? She must be the daughter of Charles Swan, so she is a wealthy woman._

"Elizabeth Masen, my dear." My mother said before sitting up. The blonde haired man's hands shot out to help her steady her form, gently grasping her long sleeved arm.

"Pleasure to meet you," Isabella responded.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," The blonde man voiced next gently helping my mother to her feet as she still wobbled before regaining her balance. "I am a doctor, nice to meet you all."

"Oh how fortunate to find a doctor." Isabella smiled at him kindly.

"I am terribly sorry to have bothered you doctor, I suddenly felt dizzy."

"Is this the first time?"

"I've been feeling like this for a few days, sporadically." His eyebrows furrowed while he looked deep in thought.

"Would you like to come to the clinic just so I may make sure everything is well?" Elizabeth rubbed her lips together unsure before I answered for her.

"Yes doctor,"

"Edward!" My mother hissed and I shook my head at her. "We need not cause the doctor any more troubles."

Doctor Carlisle Cullen shook his head disapprovingly. "No trouble at all."

"I want to make sure you're okay, mother. You didn't tell me of your uneasiness." She mumbled something low but sighed in resignation.

"Very well."

"Lady Isabella, we should probably return home. Your father is waiting to eat with you." Isabella looked slightly irritated but nodded.

"True, very well, it was nice meeting you all." She shook my mother's hand and the doctor waved at her. When she grasped my hand it felt warm and I suddenly got nervous, she gripped it tightly before leaving. "Goodbye!" She waved.

She walked tall and straight with Trudy by her side until she wasn't seen anymore. "Let's go, mother." I said, following the doctor to the clinic.

**Another chapter and now we finally got to meet Bella and her small distastes. **

**I'll be updating soon enough but some feed back would be appreciated!**

**Thank you lovelies!**

**Review and Subscribe**

**Ness**


	3. Overjoyed

Ch 3 Overjoyed My mother walked out of the room slightly pale but with a smile on her face. She seemed happy…almost glowing. Carlisle followed after her and walked over to me with his hand on her shoulder in a kind gesture. "Is she alright?" I asked worried on why they took so long. Mother prohibited me from entering and asked me to wait for her here. "I'm perfect Edward." She answered the smile still in place. "But the dizz—" "Why don't you tell him, Elizabeth?" Carlisle suggested with a smooth voice. She looked up at him once and nodded. "Edward…" I was starting to get worried; it had to have been something if she was going to speak. "Edward, how would you feel at the chance to play the older brother?" My blood froze in my body, draining from my face and I remained completely still. Could this mean…? "Mother…" "I'm pregnant, Edward." She whispered softly, her hands flying protectively to her nonexistent belly. I was going to be…a brother? And an older one this time! My lips broke out into a smile and I hugged my mother tightly against me with happiness while she wrapped her arms around my neck. My mother was happy and it seemed as though Benjamin was looking down on us and had granted our mother this tiny wish she'd been longing for. Doctor Cullen offered to care for her throughout her pregnancy and we immediately agreed thanking him for all of his kind help towards us. Bella's POV "I was almost worried about that woman," I said while taking off my bonnet carefully and putting it to the side. "I saw her collapse so suddenly." Trudy nodded releasing so strands of my hair around my face. "You were very kind to see what happened, my lady." I sighed, putting my palm under my chin. "Thankfully there was a doctor around there. Her son, Edward, looked awfully worried." The boy had the same emerald eyes as his mother and concern swam in them as he held his mother in his arms. "I hope everything turns out okay for them." He was handsome and our meeting was cut short. Oh well. "I'm sure everything is." Trudy smiled, exiting the room. Edward kept lingering in my thoughts but I pushed it to the side, I'd probably never see him again. Edward's POV "Elizabeth!" I heard my father's voice ring from the doorway making me bite back my groan. "Hello dear," She pecked his cheek, taking his coat in her hands as well as his briefcase to settle down. When she returned there was a smile on her face and she played with her fingers nervously. She was eager to tell my father the news of their unexpected pregnancy, but I had a horrible feeling about this. "What is it, Elizabeth?" He questioned her notable happiness, untucking his shirt. "Hello to you too, boy." He nodded once in my direction, a gesture which I returned. "Hello father." "Edward, my love, we have some wonderful news." She clutched his hand in hers, her smile widening. "We're—gonna be parents once again." She placed his hand gently over her still-flattened belly, rubbing it softly. My father's face registered shock, however just as I expected he wasn't happy about the news. It didn't cause him joy. His brown eyes hardened while his lips tightened, forming a thin line. "Is this news I'm supposed to ecstatic about?" He questioned her harshly as I watched her smile slip from her face replacing only hurt. "I—" "I told you I didn't want any more kids." He cut brusquely. "If we had a daughter that'd be another expense and heaven forbid we have another son," he stepped away from her, snatching his hands with him. "He'd probably grow up like Benjamin and Edward and want to join the military as well." I placed my hands on my mother's shoulders. "I don't make kids to have them decide to kill themselves in war. I'm sorry Elizabeth but there's nothing joyous about your news." Edward Sr. had no heart. He was a blunt man and a harsh one at that, which served him perfectly at his work. However, he was blunt with his family and he had no remorse for what he said usually because it expressed his feelings. On the other hand, that's my mother he was hurting and the aura of joy she had all afternoon suddenly shattered as he spoke to her. "Enough," I said in a clipped tone causing him to look over to me while my mother's head was still bowed, a few tears escaping her eyes. "You should be happy to have another member in this family; this is what mother wanted but as always if it doesn't please you it shouldn't please anyone." "Don't tal—" "I won't allow you to upset my mother, if you can't be happy for your wife then maybe you should go drown yourself at your job for the rest of your life to avoid the new baby." He narrowed his eyes at me, pulling his back straight and stiff. "You're absolutely correct it sounds like a great plan." His eyes switched to Elizabeth's, who now faced him with no emotion on her face. "When you come to your senses, you know where to look for me." He turned on his heel, walking away forcefully with a loud noise from the other room from his briefcase banging loudly against something. When the door slammed, I released a breath. "Are you okay?" I asked her, turning her around so that she'd look at me. Her face was sad, her eyes pink from the tears that left her eyes but other than that she looked emotionless. "Yes," My mother usually tried to please my father but I was hoping this wouldn't be a case. "You're going to keep and care for the baby?" Her head snapped and she nodded her head viciously, her arms cradling her stomach. "Of course, this baby is precious." I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers. I'd be a great brother, I know I would, I'd share endless love with him or her, like Benjamin did. A few days had passed without my father's return but my mother seemed extraordinarily happy. She now sang around the house and cooked even better than before, there was a certain glow about her and I knew the pregnancy did well for her. "Where are you going, son?" "Out with Stephan." She nodded and kissed my cheek sending me on my way. When I arrived Stephan was waiting in the same café but at an outside table this time, to enjoy the beautiful. "Edward! You look great, which is a change! How's your mother doing?" Stephan was one of the first people to know of her pregnancy and was overjoyed with the idea of another Masen running around. "She's great, I left her humming to herself." I chuckled. "No return of my father, but I expected that." Stephan sighed, nodding in agreement before his sight was pulled somewhere else. "There's that beauty again…" "My lady, Bella!" That voice sounded awfully familiar. It sounded of Isabella's chamber maid, Trudy. To confirm my suspicions I turned to see Isabella standing a few feet away in a pale yellow dress, with Trudy walking towards her. They whispered amongst each other before Isabella laughed and turned her eyes towards the café. Recognition flashed in her eyes and she waved. I stood up and bowed as she walked over to us. "Edward Masen," she repeated with a smile tugging at her lips. "A pleasure to meet once again." I took her small hand, raising it to my lips and kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Isabella," I whispered giving her a smile of my own as her blue eyes shined brightly in the sunny day. She was a beautiful young lady. "This," I motioned to my cousin. "Is my cousin Stephan." He stood up and removed his hat. "Isabella Swan," She said kindly and he repeated the motion of kissing her knuckles. "Won't you join us?" Stephan offered to her and she bit her lip making her look indecisive. A young lady had certain regulations and I wonder if this was one she wasn't allowed to do. "If you'd like I'd accompany you and Trudy to your home so that you are safe." She pondered for another moment before nodding. "Very well." She sat on the opposite end from me, with Trudy sitting beside her. Time flew by while we chatted amongst each other pleasantly. She was a smart woman and someone to have an intelligent conversation with. She looked up at the sky once before standing. "I should probably head home." I stood up as did Stephan and nodded. "I'm going home too. I'll see you in a few days Edward." He bowed at Isabella and left. "As promised I'll take you home." I offered her my arm which she took carefully walking beside me. "Thank you for joining us today." She giggled a very pleasant sound. "Thank you for inviting me, it's nice to do something different once in a while." "Life can't be that boring." She sighed. "You don't know the half of it. My life's full of boredom." She answered nonchalantly. "By the way, how is your mother?" "She's fantastic, we found out she was pregnant." Her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my, congratulations!" She squealed before controlling herself. "Your parents must be happy." I shrugged and curiosity flashed across her face. "My mother is, but my father…isn't. He doesn't want another child." "Why would that be? A child is a blessing." "My brother died in war four years ago and I want to serve in war too. He doesn't like the idea of it." Her smile was kind as she rubbed my arm. "That's something honorable." There was no joking in her voice; it was a first someone agreed with me. It felt…nice. "As long as your mother is happy then nothing else should matter. The baby will grow up to be a fine person." I couldn't help the warm feeling that spread in the pit of my stomach. It was out of my control but it was a good feeling so I didn't mind. Isabella turned her head, her face tinted a shade of pink now; it was adorable. "We're here, thank you very much." I looked up noticing this was the very same house I walked past that night that was holding a large party and inwardly laughed. Oh the irony. I placed her knuckles to my lips and placed a delicate kiss on them, earning another set of pink cheeks. "Would you like to go out once again?" She smiled and nodded. "Two days from now same time, same spot." My lips responded to her, curving up into a smile. "Same time, same spot." She entered and I grinned towards the pavement, walking home with the warm feeling in my stomach still present. 


	4. Bloomed Buds Confession

Ch 4 Bloomed Buds Confessions Bella's POV I looked back and forth from the mint green dress or dusty pink color. They were both beautiful, but I had to choose one in the next few minutes to make it to the appointed place in time to meet with Edward. As soon as he left me a few days ago I felt a rush of happiness and anticipation for the next two days to fly by. Trudy unfortunately couldn't accompany me today due to a family visit but Sebastian would chaperon me. My mother walked in, a lovely smile on her face. "Isabella what ever can you be doing?" She asked holding her laughter in. "Trying to decide what to wear." I settled on the minty green dress, grabbing the corset and putting it against my body. "And where are you going, may I ask?" She walked over to me tugging on the laces before pulling them and tying them into place. My breathing shortened a little, but nothing too unmanageable. "Out on a stroll with Sebastian." It was partially a lie, but if I told my mom the entire truth then she'd never let me out. Renee smiled and nodded. "Okay, let me help you get ready before you're off." She ran her fingers through the ringlets in my hair pinning them into place. "Let us go, Bella." Sebastian said as we walked out of my house and towards the same spot. "This man is nice, right?" I nodded. "Yes he is. I'm glad you'll meet him." I saw Edward sitting at the small café with a smile on his face as we arrived closer. "Miss Isabella," he bowed kissing my knuckles, his lips felt so delicate that I giggled. "Mister Edward Masen. This is my confident, Sebastian." They both greeted each other kindly so I guessed it was okay. We all sat down and spoke the day away. "Bella, I'm going to buy something I'll be right back. Don't move." "Okay." Sebastian stood up and walked out of sight to a small boutique next door. When he left Edward wiped at his lips with a napkin. "Why does he call you Bella?" I suddenly felt shy, heat rising to my cheeks while I twiddled with my thumbs as I spoke. "I don't like Isabella, it's a mouthful." I answered. "Only some people call me it though, the majority calls me Isabella." "Bella is pretty." He smiled. "It suits you." The heated increased in my cheeks and my fingers suddenly felt like they were made of a jelly substance. "I enjoy this." He continued. "Would you mind doing another day like this?" "I, uh," My stomach felt full of butterflies flapping around so I just settled for a nod. It didn't involve words and I got my answer across. Sebastian came back with a small bag in his hands and we left home. My mind was still reenacting Edward's permission to go out again. It made me blush harder that Sebastian had to snap me out of it. "You like him don't you?" "I think so." He smiled whole-heartedly. "I'm glad." "Don't tell my parents." I begged. They'd probably never allow me out again if they found out. He laughed but shook his head. "You don't have to worry. I won't say a single word." I sighed with relief as we made our way in the house. During that evening I finished my dinner, standing up and walking to my father. "You seem rather happy today," he mentioned, taking a sip of his wine. "Did you enjoy that stroll with Sebastian?" "Yes, it was nice to walk around for a change." I smiled and leaned over, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight father," I hummed nearly skipping up the stairs to my chamber getting ready for bed. Charles was right, I was really happy today and I knew it had to do with today's outing. I removed every pin from my hair, letting the blood circulation flow through my head. I laid in bed feeling giddy inside waiting for sleep to take over me. ********** "Bella, I'm afraid I can't accompany you today." Sebastian's voice reached me as I finished applying lipstick to myself. I turned in my seat horrified. If Sebastian didn't accompany me, then I wouldn't be able to meet Edward for our outing today. "But Sebastian!" He sighed, rubbing his cheek harshly with the palm of his hand. "I'm truly sorry, it's just an urgent matter came up." "But it's a beautiful day!" The sun was shining brightly over the sky and there was a pleasant warmth in the air today, a perfect day for a stroll. Again he looked pained but shook his head, he had trouble saying no to me. "Truly forgive me. I just have to attend this matter." I knew he was telling the truth and I didn't want to be selfish. He'd accompanied me to meet with Edward whenever I asked. I didn't want to force him to come when his situation seemed important. "Ask Trudy, you know she'll have no problem." He was right. Over the last two months, Edward and I have been seeing each other every few days and if Sebastian didn't go—which was very rarely—then Trudy would, although, she always seemed more nervous to get caught. "Alright, thank you anyways." He apologized once more before disappearing from my room. I asked Trudy to accompany me which she agreed and we were off to the park. "Edward!" I squealed when I saw him standing with his back to me. He was wearing dark dress pants and neatly tucked in white shirt. He turned when he heard me, a smile of white teeth spreading when he saw me. "Bella," he whispered adoringly to me as he embraced me in his arms. We walked into a more secluded place, where society wouldn't scrutinize us and Trudy excused herself to buy family necessities. "How's your mother?" "She's doing great! The pregnancy is making her extremely happy; she even has a little bump!" He talked with such passion that I found myself smiling like an idiot at him. We continued walking, the sun beaming over us and lighting the way through edge of the park, a river nearby. His mood suddenly switched and I saw a glint of uneasiness and sadness in his eyes. I immediately got worried so I placed my hand on his cheek, capturing his attention. "What's wrong?" He released a rough breath, placing his fingers over my hand that was against his cheek. "Bella…" There were knots in the pit of my stomach and my mind raced to the worst conclusions but I tried to remain calm. "I got accepted to join the army…" His voice trailed off and I felt my hands go cold. I remembered when we first met that he had told me about his decision to become a soldier and I supported it finding it quite honorable that he chose to become one. However, I never intended to get so close to him and to get so emotionally attached to him. In truth, I cared deeply about him and seeing him brightened my day, with this news though I felt upset. Now he was eighteen and ready to set forth to realize his decision. "I-I'm happy for you." I stuttered. I was deep down but in the surface I was hurt and he noticed it because his forehead crinkled. "Please don't be upset." I half smiled, tracing my finger over my lips. "Save your worries, I'm okay. The news was shocking is all; I know it's your dream." His face was torn, but I wasn't too sure why. He suddenly grabbed both my hands in his, pulling me closer to him, our proximity making me nervous. "I'll be back, Bella," he promised. "We'll see each other again." My faith swelled to believe him. "I won't be leaving for a few months but I want to confess something to you." He turned to look at the river behind us, taking a deep breath and turning back to me. "I know we've only known each other for a short time but in this time that I've courted you, I've…fallen in love with you." I gasped loudly, not expecting his confession and felt myself get light-headed. His fingers which were slightly calloused, stroked my cheek and he stared into my eyes, deeply. He was being as sincere as possible and I was speechless. I gulped once, when he lowered to me pressing his lips gently against mine. The sensation was so sweet and gentle that I responded immediately, without my awareness. So this is what a kiss is? It's just like they're described in the books. Sweet, gentle, tender and…magical. He broke away, beaming as my cheeks reddened with surprise. "Mm," I muttered at loss for words so I settled for an embrace. He encircled his arms around my waist securely while I mumbled about our return to find Trudy. *********** Another two months passed in mine and Edward's relationship. It was pure bliss and I'd never been happier. I wondered if my parents ever felt this joy in their marriage. "Edward, I want you to meet me in my house tomorrow night after supper, around ten." I said in a low toned voice, making sure no one was in my surroundings. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion not understanding my request. It was unheard of for a man to sneak into a young lady's room especially at the time to sleep. "I'm sorry?" "There's no need to worry, my parents will be sleeping and service will be getting ready to sleep. Just enter through the side gate and climb up to the balcony above the garden. I'll leave the doors open so you can enter." The confusion on his face didn't disappear, but he nodded. "O-okay Bella." I opened my eyes, smiling at his reaction from yesterday. It was nine fifty nine and I eagerly waited for him to arrive. There was a slight knock and I jumped scared, to see the shadow of Edward outside on my balcony. I skipped over to him and greeted him with a kiss. "Edward," I breathed happy to see him here. He smiled. "Bella, what did you want me here for?" I turned and paced in my room gnawing at my thumb. I was jittery and nervous, but there were reasons I asked him to come. He was leaving at the end of next month and time seemed to be flying by. "I wanted to spend more time before you left." I whispered. "Besides," My fingers traced up his shirt, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck between my fingers. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming ragged as I kissed his neck. Maybe I was being too forward, but it felt natural even if it wasn't natural in society's eyes. "Bella," He breathed with warning tone in his voice putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back gently. There was now a considerable space between us although my arm remained wrapped around his neck. My lips were being chewed by my teeth, that nervous feeling returning. My face was awfully warm now not making matters easier. Just say it! My mind screamed. I took a deep breath summoning all my courage. "Edward, I love you." In the darkness in my room, I was able to make out his green eyes widening with surprise. "I love you very much." It was true; as the time passed getting to know him I had fallen to love him. Everything about him made me smile. He was an intelligent, handsome, charismatic young man and before he left I had to let him know. "What?" I giggled into my hand, nodding. "I love you." When he admitted it to me those two months ago, I never responded back because I was uncertain of my feelings. I had never felt love before so I didn't want to mistake my connection with him, but now I'm more then certain. I see a future with him with our many kids running around. The image made me beam. Before I knew it, lips were crashed against mine, moving with a fire-like passion, different to any other kisses we shared. Our lips matched perfectly, his breath tasting of peppermint. I pushed us together, deepening the kiss until he got nervous and pushed away. "We should stop." His words were barely heard, even in this quiet room. "No," I reached up and kissed him, untucking his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning with ease. "But—" He muttered between kisses trying to remain in control of himself, losing the battle however. "Shh," I whispered. "Don't think." That was the end of that discussion. Our lips moved together and barely separated as he picked me up in his strong arms, carrying me towards my bed where he placed me gently. His shirt was entirely off and I admired his muscles with my hands, feeling how hard they were under my touch. He looked at me with love in his eyes and placed soft kisses at the base of my ear. Thank heavens that my house is so large and my parents' room is on the opposite side of the room. My clothes met his on the floor as we caressed and adored each other the entire night. I lied content in his arms, my hands on his chest while his encircled my waist. I felt happy and satisfied. So this was the burning passion that was spoken of when two people made love? I can certainly see why it's so special. "I love you, Bella." I squirmed closer to him, placing a kiss on his chest. "Mm, I love you too. Thank you for making this a special moment for me tonight." "I'm more than happy to be part of it." We laid in content silence throughout the night. The sun woke me up and I stretched my sore limbs with a smile on my face as I got ready for breakfast. I nearly pushed Edward out before the sun rose so he wouldn't be caught and he'd promise to meet me tomorrow during the day at our usual spot. I dusted my dress while sitting at the table, popping fruit into my mouth. For some reason it tasted sweeter today, or maybe it was just me…either way my mood was beyond the sky. "Isabella, your mother and I were talking." Charles started with his orange juice in his hand. "You're seventeen and should probably be searching for a suitor to marry." I knew this would come eventually. Inwardly I sighed and screamed no at the top of my lungs, but on the outside I just forced a smile, continuing to chew the melon I ate. "Your father's right dear, you're getting older and we want you to be happy." I blocked them out, but held the forced smile on my face occasionally nodding when necessary. I wouldn't let them upset my mood. When I finished, Sebastian met with me with a stern look on his face. "Bella," uh oh, his tone was reprimanding. "Was Edward here last night?" My jaw dropped and my heart sped up at his accusations. "Uhm," "No lying." I bit my lip but nodded. "That's not decent behavior for a young lady such as yourself." "I know but it was my choice, Edward's leaving soon Sebastian…" I looked down at my hands feeling the heart retching pain flutter inside. "I love him." When I looked up his face had softened incredibly, his golden eyes held concern. "Does he love you?" "He does, I know it." He rubbed his lips together. "Your parents wouldn't like the way you've been acting." "They're already talking about finding me a suitor like I told you would happen. I think it's okay if I choose the outcome of my happiness, don't you think?" "Yes," he admitted. I immediately thought of the loyalty Sebastian had to my father and got worried. "Please don't tell my father or mother!" I begged clasping my hands together, with pleading eyes. He smiled warmly and shook his head. "I wouldn't Bella, you should know that." Relief flooded through me although one question kept poking at me. "Sebastian, how did you know Edward was here? We were extremely silent." In a way. He stilled for a quick second before waving me off. "I saw him sneak out through the garden." 


	5. Militia Partings

Ch 5 Militia Partings

Edward's POV

Time flew by, the last two remaining months before my departure and I spent my time split between my mother and Bella. Elizabeth's pregnancy was going great, her belly was getting big and she was as happy as ever. Father returned a few weeks after he left and apologized promising to try and accept the fact he was to be a father again, this however did not change his over-working habits. He remained swimming in work but mother was happy nonetheless.

Bella and mine's relationship was truly something I treasured. After that first night in her bedroom we'd become closer and our hearts grew fonder of each other. She was a wonderful woman and I thanked every day that I had the chance to have her in my life.

It was the night before my departure and I was leaving my mother, Edward Sr. at work. He didn't really care about my departure which I was expecting. It didn't bother me; he acted the same way when Benjamin left. "Oh dear," Elizabeth cried into my shirt her motherly instincts probably yelling at her to not me go. "Please stay."

The sight of my mother's tears gripped at my heart and I grabbed her face in between my hands, kissing her forehead. "I love you, mother. There was no one better than you to take the task of raising me. I'll be back." I smiled putting my hand over her stomach. "Then we can both take care of this little rascal." Dr. Cullen found out that the baby's sex was of a male, making another boy born into the Masen family. It brought joy to us both.

"It pains me to see another one of my son's leave." She continued crying. "Please be safe, I'll pray for you, Edward. I love you, my son." She kissed my cheek before letting me leave through the doors, the last image of her was her clutching her stomach, with watery red eyes wearing a sad smile as she watched me leave.

When the outside smell hit me, I drew in a breath and trotted down the street on my way to Bella's house. We had decided to spend our last hours together before I left, I had already said my goodbye's to Stephan earlier today. When I arrived I climbed the balcony into her chamber, noticing it was empty. The doorknob suddenly turned and I crouched down behind her bed to avoid being seen before I heard a light familiar humming.

Bella was in her night gown, twirling her ringlets around her finger. I made my way over to her quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist. She gasped lightly, before melting into my arms. "Edward," She breathed, turning in my arms, leaning in to kiss me. One of the first sweet moments this night offered us. We forgot about the world and just let ourselves love one another.

We lied in her bed staring at her arched ceiling, with our hands entwined. Her head was on my chest and I had my arm wrapped securely around her, our low breathing the only audible thing in her room. In eyes of society, what Bella and I have been doing is completely wrong.

She's a lady, a respectable one at that too and we're sneaking around to try and see each other but it felt like the only way. It didn't feel wrong for us—in fact, it felt right for me, I'd never been happier than to have the woman I simply adored more than my own life in my arms.

Besides our happiness, there was sadness lingering in the air, knowing this was our last night together. I'd have to go to the military soon and be sailed off into my duties. Bella was upset about that, I could tell by the heaviness in her voice when she talked to me today and the passion which she kissed me with tonight. She ran her long, slim fingers up my chest, propping herself on top.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered quietly into the darkness, only the moonlight making out the fine features of her face. Her big blue eyes held undeniable sadness and they silently pled me once more to stay. Leaving her was one of the hardest things I've done, but I had decided to be a soldier long before our meeting.

I had turned eighteen and would now have no problem participating in battle, something I dreamed about since I was a young boy. Before meeting Bella, I counted down the days until I was sent away but now I dreaded every second that passed by and led us both closer to this heartbreaking moment.

I smiled at her to try and make her frown disappear. "I'll be back, love." She looked down and I took a deep breath knowing my next steps. "When I do come back, I'm going to find you and I'm going to marry you." Bella's head snapped up to me instantly as she gasped, her beautiful blue eyes welled up with tears that spilled over her cheeks onto my chest with happiness. She smiled genuinely for the first time in the entire night and nodded over and over. "I want you to be my wife, no one else. And I'll be back for you, I promise."

She was the perfect woman, the person I don't even have to think twice about marrying even though I was young, because what I said was true, I wanted her to be my wife no other woman could fill that spot. I would be back for her, I know I would.

"Edward, I love you. I love you." She kissed my lips hard expressing all her love for me and I reciprocated her kiss, feeling that warm feeling of joy I always got around her.

Bella helped me sneak out of the garden late at night with Sebastian walking into his room, nodding once in acknowledgment to us. Bella confided in him and he hadn't sold us out yet, but there was something a bit odd about him. Maybe it's the gold eyes that call attention—you don't see eyes like that often. We were standing in front of a little door after making sure no one was around us and we gave each other weak smiles knowing for now, this was a goodbye.

She pressed our foreheads together and I rested my hands on her waist feeling that knot in my throat. "Be safe, please Edward. You need to come back to me." I lifted her lips up to mine and placed a soft kiss of love on them, feeling myself about to become saddened by this departure.

"I will, my love. I'll be back." She pulled back with a grim smile her light sandy brown curls hung over her shoulders framing her delicate face. She sniffed once, fixing the collar of my shirt so it was straight lightly with her fingers then tracing them over my cheek tenderly. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand allowing myself to prolong this moment.

"And I'll be waiting." She said firmly with another genuine smile now. Her teeth shined and her words were reassuring to me as well and I knew she was being truthful. She would wait for me and like I promised I'd be back for her.

"I love you." I murmured for the last time tonight until my return.

"I love you too." She kissed me once more, wishing me all the luck in the world in battle. I gave this beautiful woman one more last look, my eyes remembering her for the long nights I would be away and noticed her lip was jutted outwards, quivering lightly as she attempted to stay strong for the both of us. With one last glance I took her very mental image with me outside of these garden doors into the late, dark city night.

Bella's POV

There he went, my Edward. I peeked through the door crack until his body was merely a speck in the distance of the endless street that was lit under the dim street lamps and I felt my heart clench at his departure. I missed him already, his warmth, his sense of humor, I missed his very presence. I would miss him very so, but he was being brave, he wanted to fulfill his dream to protect the people by fighting and I would be here waiting for him until he came back.

He promised me to be his wife and I have complete faith in his word. Edward is an honest person and what he and I have is something I've never encountered before, not even my parents look like they experience it. I loved him, I knew it very well and I knew that even though this would be hard, we would get through it. I shut the door and walked on the soles of my feet quietly back into my house so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Miss. Isabella," I heard Sebastian's soothing voice call to me. I turned to meet his impenetrable gold colored stare with a smile on his face. "Did he make it out okay?" I nodded once and he let me go back into my room. Once I shut the door, my eyes met the tangled sheets both him and I were entwined in moments ago, blissfully. I sat down trying to remain as silent as possible rubbing my hand over the sheets as the moonlight lit my fingers, guiding the way.

There was a heavy feeling in my stomach and I silently prayed that Edward would be okay and would come back again. A single tear slid down my cheek and I lied down watching the dim street lamps until sleep overcame me.

"Miss. Bella," Trudy my chamber maid called kindly, opening the curtains to shine some light into my room. I shut my eyes tightly before slowly opening them, adjusting to the bright sun. "Your father wants you to have breakfast with him and your mother." I complied allowing Trudy to tighten the corset on me until I gasped. "Sorry, m'lady." She apologized with one final tug cutting my air supply and tying me in securely. My breaths came out rapidly and very short and I wished deeply these things would go out of fashion. After sliding on my taupe dress, Trudy finished my hair pulling it up and away from my face so that I may finally go downstairs to see my father and mother.

My mother was already sitting down to my father's right hand side eating her small fruit portion in silence. "Good morning, father. Good morning, mother." I greeted after another short breath.

"Good morning, Isabella." My father greeted, pushing his seat out to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning, darling." My mother said kindly with a smile. I took my seat next to her and started eating the same fruit she ate with a cup of tea on the side. I didn't feel joyful today and I knew it had to do with the fact Edward was probably boarding his ship now or getting ready to, to leave. The fruit looked less than appetizing and after the first few bites I pushed it away from me. Charles stared at me through his frown, his fingers tracing his mustache, curling it at its tips.

"Is everything all right?" He asked me looking concerned and I nodded once. Telling them was the last thing I would do, they would probably disown me if they knew how involved I was with Edward—they wouldn't understand.

The breakfast went on in complete silence and I didn't mind it, it was more than usually like this. I would ask Trudy if she wanted to go for a walk. When I stood up my father let me know there would be no class until later in the night. "Sebastian had some errands to run and will return upon evening."

"Thank you father," Trudy grabbed my bonnet placing it delicately upon my head and opened the umbrella she carried to protect me from the sun. The day didn't even seem half as bright and when I looked around I was able to count a few women with the same pained expression I felt on their faces.

"Miss. Bella, you seem melancholy." Trudy noted her wrinkles creasing by her eyes. Trudy has been with me my whole life, she took care of my mother when she was young and took care of me. She was incredibly kind and sincere with me, I couldn't have asked for a better person to have raised me. I gave her a kind smile to try and not worry her.

"I am not feeling very well." I answered feeling my feet start to hurt from all the walking from today. "Do you think we could return home?" The sun was starting to set and she smiled in agreement.

"Of course, Sebastian will be waiting for you when you return." Some acquaintances of my mother were walking by and stopped by to greet me and send my regards to her in their name. I smiled in all the appropriate places to not seem rude, but in reality I stopped listening just wishing I could go home.

"Bella," Sebastian chuckled lowly rubbing his hands together. His striking gray pants and suit coat made his pale skin contrast even more. His light red hair was combed back and he had an amiable smile on his face. "Are we ready to begin?"

Sebastian knew my interest in painting and had brought along materials for practice. I sat down in the chair and he stood in front of me, his finger to his lip. "Let your mind wander, paint what you see in your head. What your heart tells you to draw. Let your hand guide you."

I did as told and let my hand glide across the canvas not knowing what I was quite doing until I couldn't think of anything else to paint. Sebastian walked behind me leaning over slightly to get a closer look. "Your picture represents a saddened young woman." I lowered my gaze and grimaced towards the floor feeling the tears start to pool in my eyes again. "Don't cry Bella."

"I apologize, I'm just upset."

"He said he would come back, don't you believe him?"

"Of course I do. It's just I wish he didn't go, I really do wish it." Sebastian didn't answer and he never came close to me. He preferably stayed away from me, never coming in direct contact with my skin. After the lesson was over, I decided to go to bed early tonight so I got helped into my nightgown and Trudy pulled my hair out of its 'do' allowing all the blood to flow through, feeling an instant relief.

I closed my eyes after throwing another silent prayer for Edward and forced myself to sleep.

Edward's POV

We weren't being allowed to load the ship and no one knew exactly why. Night fell upon us and whispers were being heard throughout the many men that stood here, leaving behind friends and families. "Remain calm!" One of the commanders ordered sharply over all the buzzes and the noise died down. "There will be no more boarding, gentlemen."

A mixture of reactions was heard throughout the men but mine was complete happiness. Even though it was my dream to be a soldier, Bella came first and now that I don't have to go, I can go back to her and make her my wife.

We all turned to leave when more soldiers blocked our exits. Everyone stared at each other in bewilderment, not understanding what was going on. "There is a riot erupting, men! I need your cooperation to stay inside and still so that no one gets hurt in our attempt to stop it!"

After he said that we heard the many roars of men, but hundreds of men with what sounded like weapons. Banging on doors followed shortly after and the soldiers ran out of the facility shouting at them to stop but when there was refusal there was a gunshot heard. I stumbled backwards falling by a man in his mid-twenties petrified at the sound.

There was a bigger uproar of shouts and gunshots, the noises never faded and then we heard what sounded like someone screaming fire.

"Fire!" A female screeched from the other side and now I was getting worried. Innocent people were getting hurt while I was standing here not doing anything. I had to get to my mother, to Bella! I have to make sure they're both all right.

There was a way to climb out of this place without anyone noticing in the far corner and I took the chance that everyone was panicking to pull myself up over the small wall landing on the other side on my two feet.

The scene in front of me was worse than I had imagined. Many men were running around screaming, destroying buildings, soldier bodies laid limp, dead, there was a fire in the distance and gunshots were still heard. I kneeled down to see the commander from the inside who now lied dead with a bullet near his heart.

I stood up and ran in the direction of my house seeing that it was completely vacant. I hope someone had taken my mother away from here before this riot. I turned around and ran my way to Bella's seeing how the revolt was now near her house with many more men here then by the base. I stayed in shock, not quite understanding what I was seeing until I started to feel nervous. Oh no, Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed loudly, cupping my mouth. That's when I felt it. One bullet penetrated my leg but before I could react, another one was shot near the lower middle of my chest. I collapsed, my knees hitting the cold concrete pavement underneath me, my hand shooting up to my chest to try and get the bleeding to slow down. I groaned, rocking back and forth slowly on the ground as the men scrambled, leaving me stranded there to die slowly.

I cannot die, I promised Bella and my mother I would be back for them. I cannot go back on my word. I need to see them and be with them again. The pain was starting to numb out and I felt as though I was completely alone as I bled to death when I heard a familiar voice. "Edward?"

A/N: Aw that's pretty sad now that I re read it, but anyways I hope you enjoy it! And also I apologize for the formatting on my last two chapters, for some reason they uploaded differently from when I typed them, so I hope this formatting is easier to keep up with.

Anyways,

Review and Subscribe for more updates!


End file.
